dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SUMIN
Perfil * Nombre artístico: 수민 / SUMIN * Nombre real: --- * Profesión: Productora, Compositora y Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur * Altura: --- * Peso: --- * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Signo zodiacal chino: ''' Cabra * '''Agencia: Independiente Temas para Dramas *''You Are My World (ft. Golden)'' tema para Failing in Love (2019) *''Language'' tema para Failing in Love (2019) *''Miracle (junto a Ja Mezz, Peejay, Qim Isle)'' tema para Hip-Hop King: Naseuna Street (2019) *''U & I'' tema para Let's Fight Ghost (2016) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones *Primary - 우주 (Feat. SUMIN, Qim Isle) (2019) *BewhY - 장미는아름답지만가시가있다 (Feat. SUMIN) (2019) *AgØ - 어린왕자 (Feat. SUMIN, Hash Swan) (2019) *Bronze - Bubble (Junto a ELO, SUMIN) (2019) *Bronze - Door (Junto a SUMIN) (2019) *So!YoON! - Noonwalk : Commentary Junto a SUMIN (2019) *So!YoON! - Noonwalk (Feat. SUMIN) (2019) *KONA - jamais vu (Feat. SUMIN) (2019) *PERC%NT - Rabbit Hole (Feat. SUMIN) (2019) *KeeBomb - Today (Feat. SUMIN) (2019) *KIRIN - DJ Light, DJ Wegun (Girls Around The World Mix) (Feat. Jvcki Wai, Hoody, SUMIN) (2018) *Jael - Lonely (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *SOMDEF - % (Feat. Jinbo, SUMIN) (Moon and Sun) (2018) *Muzie - 생각 생각 생각 (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *Sultan of the Disco - 미끄럼틀 (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *Deepshower - WHY (Feat. SUMIN, NOAIR) (2018) *ODEE & VIANN - FAKE LOVE SEOUL (Feat. SUMIN & DOCSKIM) (2018) *Paloalto - Journey (Feat. SUMIN, Sama-D) (2018) *Shaun - 생각나 (Feat. Ovan, SUMIN) (2018) *Park Kyung - INSTANT (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *Spray - 짜증나 (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *MRSHLL - WANNA BE (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *Dok2 - Bliss (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *Jay Moon - CREAM (Junto a SUMIN) (2018) *Cho Seung Youn - POOL (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *YunB - Money Lost (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *Django - 완벽에 가까우니까 (Feat. SUMIN, TakeOne) (2018) *Django - 악당 (Feat. Louie de Geeks, SUMIN) (2018) *NADA - Ride (Feat. SUMIN) (2018) *4th Avenue - milknhoney (Junto a horim & SUMIN) (2018) *Jeebanoff - Wish (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *VIANN & KHUNDI PANDA - Ms.808 (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *Joker - Fantasy (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *BRLLNT - Drown (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *Primary - 알아 (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *YunB - U (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *Jinbo - TT (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *Loco - 다시 앞으로 (Feat. SUMIN) (2017) *Deepflow - SOFA (Feat. SUMIN & Nucksal) (2017) *NUZ - WE CAN FREAK IN MY CAR (Feat. SUMIN) (2016) *Won Da Hee - Strange Feeling (Feat. SUMIN, Insane de Young Vinyls) (2016) *UMP - Day 2 Day (Feat. Fana, SUMIN) (2016) Composiciones *Red Velvet - Eyes Locked, Hands Locked (2019) *EXO - I See You (2019) *BoA - U&I (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - Club 33 (SFC.JGR RMX) (Feat. Puff Daehee) (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - 난 바보야 (Jinbo RMX) (Feat. Jinbo) (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - Unsinkable RMX (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - 무슨 생각해 (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - 난 바보야 (Feat. Jason Lee) (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - 오 내 노래 (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - Club 33 (2018) *KIRIN & SUMIN - Welcome to (Feat. 8ball Honmono) (2018) *Red Velvet - Look (2017) *G.Soul - Can't (2017) *Rico - Sign (2017) *BTS - Lie (2016) Premios *'16th Korean Music Awards:' Best R&B & Soul Song - "Your Home (Feat. Xin Seha)" Curiosidades *'Grupos: '''RETRONIXX, KIRIN & SUMIN, SUMIN+Zion.T **'Posición:''' Vocalista Enlaces *soundcloud Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Youtube Oficial Galería 20005865 001.jpg 20005865 004.jpg 20005865.jpg Videografía SUMIN (수민) - U & Me (Feat. JINBO)| U & Me (Feat. Jinbo) SUMIN - "SPARKLING" M V| Sparkling SUMIN (수민) - Mirrorball MV| Mirrorball SUMIN - 설탕분수 (Sugar Fountain) (Prod.Pomrad)| Sugar Fountain 수민 SUMIN '너네 집 Your Home feat.Xin Seha' Official Music Video| Your Home (Feat. Xin Seha) MV SUMIN (수민) - OO DA DA EP Official Music Video| Shaker 온스테이지 디깅클럽서울2019 THEME03. SUMIN - 사랑이란 묘한거야(Feat. Qim Isle) MV| Love is Strange (Feat. Qim Isle) Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015